There's a reason they say you never know who'll you'll fall for
by AphArra
Summary: This is my first, real fan fic and it's a romerica fan fic. Rated M for future chapters )) When Lovino moves to the US after his grandpa has an accident his life changes forever, will he find love and will he adapt to the new culture or will it get the best of him? Find out by reading "There's a reason they say you never know who'll you'll fall for".
1. Chapter 1

Lovino had woken up that morning, it was the day they were finally moving out of Italy after his grandpa had a seizure and could no longer take care of Lovino or his two younger brothers but this was also possibly the last time he'd see his two younger brothers Feliciano and Romio. He of course was moving in with Antonio who agreed to take in Lovino until Romulus could take care of them but if not he agreed to adopting Lovino but they all hoped it was temporary but there was no telling with as bad as it was when it came to Romulus, whom was a reckless man. If he continued being reckless he knew that there was no hope but they had to remain positive.

Let's get back to Lovino shall we? Well he finally shook off the early morning thoughts and got out of bed before looking out the hotel window. He then looked at his two younger siblings who were just playing, he frowned as he got dressed and grabbed his bags but played along for once. He was about seven years old and looked out the window again, it'd be the last time he'd ever see Italy for eleven years, and he knew he was moving to the united states but his English was really off and he knew it so he just grit his teeth and hoped it wouldn't be so bad.

"Lovino! It's time to go hug your siblings goodbye and let's get going, we can't miss our flight otherwise we'll be homeless! Now get moving kid" yelled Antonio as he opened the door while waiting on Lovino. Lovino hugged his siblings while wailing. He was upset about it but he trusted what his grandfather told him, he could see it just now and even hear the words 'Lovino I can't take care of you anymore but trust me, Antonio is a good man who's filling my role until I get better.' He was crying but he had to go through with it.

Time passed that day as he got on the plane to go to another country but he still felt upset about living far away from everything he's ever known but he just kept his face in his book, it was just a comic book but he was bought a few of those and given his grandpa's ipod so he'd be entertained. He was doing fine until after he passed out. It finally hit him that he was probably never going to see his family ever again but he kept looking out the window as he cried. He then looked at Antonio who was still napping and shot a bitter look. He was just a kid so he thought it was some evil scheme to hurt his family and kidnap him but it was too late to back out and he was convinced Romulus was brainwashed. He just sat there crying from assumtions he childishly made about the whole ordeal.

He remembered when he first saw his new home in the united states. It was just a simple two bedroom house but he was filled with wonder as he ran in. What he didn't know is that they had been moving furniture and all of their items in during these last few months so they had to stay in that hotel but Lovino didn't really think about it so he was dumbfounded when he walked in and saw that everything was already moved in. Antonio let out a sigh of relief. "We're home Lovi, get settled in kid because I could really go for a nap." He said as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Jerk where the hell is my bedroom! You can't just leave me in a new house and not give me a damn tour!" yelled the tiny Lovino.

"Ay, kid give me a f—Lo siento Lovino, I should show you around before I nap, I don't want a repeat of the hotel incident, because _Someone_ peed on the floor because I didn't think to show him the bathroom." He said yawning as he stood beside Lovino.

"Yeah that's right jerk bastard! You better show me around or I'll do it again." He said puffing out his cheeks defensively. He didn't know what Antonio's plan was but he'd like to know where the bathroom is and where his bedroom is.

Antonio lead Lovino around the house and rambled on tiredly about the rooms and while trying to stay awake. Finally he finished up and walked into his room. "Well Lovino I really need that nap, why don't you," he yawned midway through the sentence. "W-why don't you just go outside, make some new friends and you know how long I nap. See you in a little while Lovino" he said as he yawned once more. He was really tired from taking care of Lovino for that day.

"F-Fine you jerk bastard I will go play outside!" he said as he exited the front door. Now little did he know his life was about to change forever, was it for the better or the worse, well you can decide that.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino exited the front door and took a deep breath. He hadn't really looked outside but he lived here now. He then looked over at the boys playing around. He decided that instead he'd go over to that park but as he began moving to try and go over there he was stopped when a soccer ball hit him in the face and a blonde boy ran over to retrieve it.

"Yo dude you okay! Oh and my name is Alfred new kid! We saw you walk in and we were curious what you'd look like—" said an unfamiliar blonde who goes by the name Alfred. He just kept rambling on before Lovino regained his senses.

"M-my name is Lovino and yes I am okay you weirdo jerk!" Lovino said as he pointed a finger at Alfred. He was a bit hurt but he was more focused on trying to get the blonde to slow down.

"Oh, Lo _vii_ no is your name. I've never heard anything like it! That and your accent sounds funny!" Alfred said as he looked at the Italian boy.

"Y-Your name sounds just as odd! Jeesh, Americans are weird just like nonno said." Lovino said while folding his arms. He wasn't enjoying this meeting with Alfred at all.

"Whoa you're not American!? That's odd, well what's a no-no…. wait is this something I don't want to know? And HEY." Alfred said as it hit him Lovino was making fun of his name. "Alfred is a really common name for boys! Anyway, wanna join our soccer game? My team could use an extra player! And, OOO OOO. I could get to be your friend!" he added on while chirping really brightly. He was just excited to meet the new kid but that was just Alfred's personality in a nutshell.

"I-….." Lovino was cut off by Alfred's rambling. "Well I'm Italian, and not _everyone_ can be American you know. Tch, and I'll join your soccer game." Lovino said as he ran over to join his group of future close friends.

And that, was Lovino's first meeting with a man who'd certainly change his life and where his love for soccer grew. He didn't know that he'd later grow to love these people like friends and cherish them deeply but that was just how it was for him, he tended to make assumptions at first meeting but he couldn't help it. Little did he also know but Alfred was going to be the most special out of them all as time passed, and Alfred was unaware of it either but Alfred was just the social type while Lovino was a bit more anti-social.


End file.
